Takeda Creativia
Creativia, not to be confused with Non-creativia, is the happy, green mound located a fair bit west of Japan and is renowned for its chlorophyll addicts, being a former chlorophyll factories(Before of course the hallomeer clan got involved) , green hills (caused by all the chlorophyll). Creativia has been president of the Federation of Nations That Hate Exatia since 1.6. The History (told by a man on chlorophyll) Formation As a country, Creativia's founding father is generally recognised as being lingminging and his army of chlorophyll aholics.Ling is of course best known for driving the ducks out of minecraft, a venture which at one point required the hiring of a medium sized bus - although several ducks refused to be driven for reasons of motion sickness and insisted on rail or air travel instead. This incurred the wrath of the hallowmeer contingent then present in creativia who much favoured serpent symbology at the time, and so they used their powers to call down a plague of large,chlorophyll filled pots upon Ling to punish him, although this proved largely ineffectual when it was quickly discovered that large, chlorophyll filled pots are almost entirely useless as a means of terrorising people as chlorophyll was a favorite thinng to cosume at the time. Because of this, Ling was quickly canonised by the The Church of creativianism in recognition of antagonising alternative religions, and is now remembered to all as Ling. As for the army of chlorophyll addicts...well they have become something of a myth. Although today they are believed to be hiding underground, on many national holidays (all 364 of them) many creativians search for the lost chlorophyll army so that they may one day conquer the minecraft. As to the currently known location of the famed chlorophyll addicts, one can only guess... The Famine Not many people can recall the date of the Great creativianFamine because they all either died, ate the paper everything was written on, or buggered off to mainland Exatia. Not many people are aware of the fact that the famine was actually as much caused by the creativians refusing to eat substandard food(All the chlorophyll was exported to Exatia) as to their inability to work a twelve hour day until they arrived in a workhouse. When the famine was finally over, every smart person left CReativia, leaving only chlorophyll addicts to fend the Exatians off. chlorophyll Famine Denial A number of liars, deny the chlorophyll Famine ever took place, despite obvious, compelling, undeniable, ineluctable, indisputable, incontrovertible historical evidence, and a rich corpus of contemporary accounts. There have been calls from some quarters, most vociferously from Führer Daleksec1000, to have deniers extradited to Creativia to face charges of famine denial under the Denial of chlorophyll Famine (Prohibition) Law, 1.6. The economic downfall Despite contrary belief of the chlorophyll being the national currency, oh hell, who am I kidding, of course it is. At one point in history, however, their main currency was the chlorophylluro. There were no chlorophyll to use for money during the famine, so they resorted to gold. They loved it so much, and needed it equally as much, that they were never able to give it to others. Businesses collapsed, the Exatians had little to steal, and there was a nationwide hangover(caused by chlorophyll) everywhere across the land. They decided to use the chlorophyll, figuring that would make one payment instead of two to the Exatains. This led to chlorophyll being a primary export, as they could not procure the chlorophyll producing gland from their bodies to get it out. The Minecraft Domination Plan As Creativia moved into the 1.8, it had become rich thanks to exports of chlorophyll. People often thank the creativians for gifting them with such objects, but few realize it's part of a long-term plan to destroy your world. But that's probably just the chlorophyll talking... Early in the 1.8 the Creativians realised that they had few natural resources that were worth money. One was the ability to take nothing, call it a chlorophyll, and sell it at outrageous prices to Americans... I mean Exatians. This was mainly thanks to the many creativian spies who had "emigrated" there. In fact, many creativian operatives have traveled to almost every corner of the planet minecraft forums. It is popular opinion that the Creativians would have long ago succeeded in their plans, if only there weren't so many trees (the source of chlorophyll) on the way. The Future So what does the future hold for the Creativian nation? Well, the 1-year world-domination plan is in its final stages. Currently a team of spies posing as thecreativian peace peoples are making their way to the final of its goat-cloning ritual in Exatia. Rumour has it that they're going to meet someone there who knows a lot about world domination. Till then they remain passive, neutral in all ways, and constantly having a good time. the Land is open 365 days a year from 6am till 2am. The main attraction, its various chlorophyll stalls, are also open for the same hours. If you've never been there, why not book a holiday soon. See the loveli lakes... The wonderful telephone system... And mani interesting furry animals. Including the majestic moose. Creativian Music and Culture told by another chlorophyll addict The Creativians are also excellent ninjas, scientists, car thieves, belly-dancers and inventors, a trait they like to show off every once in a while. Drastic money-making procedures were put into action which culminated in a song and dance show called dance where lots of Creativian people would bang their feet off the floor in unison. This seemed to amuse foreigners, especially Exatians (which is of concern to the minecraft community at large since the impact of a billion minecrafting men and women stomping at the same time has been calculated by NASA scientists as sufficient to take the Earth out of its orbit) Chlorophylling Creativian people are unique in that they do not need chlorophyll to enjoy themselves. It all stems (LOL) from an incident in 1.4 when a man in west Epsilon had a few pints of chlorophyll too many (3, or so the legend goes) since that day chlorophylling was legal. There is more to the story but sadly chlorophyll has caused the creativians to forget '''White Lotus: '''The Nation's official page